


Choi Brothers prompt

by Miyuuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: Another prompt from Tumblr, choi boi angst!





	Choi Brothers prompt

The sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting a golden line across Saeran’s hospital bed. The younger twin sat upright, arms crossed over his chest, and his head turned defiantly. The nurse had set a tray with his dinner on his bedside table, and he’d told her to ‘get fucked’. She’d hurried from the room, eager to get away from the ‘basket case’ in Room 506. Yeah, Saeyoung had heard the hospital staff whispering about his brother, like he could help the way he was. Sighing, Saeyoung pushed himself up from the sofa and moved to sit on the foot of Saeran’s bed. The latter huffed, but said nothing. He’d only just begun to tolerate his older twin’s presence, which was truly a step in the right direction.

“Saeran… you need to eat something. Please.”

The smaller twin huffed again, pressing his arms tighter to his chest. “I’m not hungry, fuck off.” Saeyoung squeezed the railing behind him, swallowing the words he wanted to say, even scream. Outside the door, they could hear the laughter of nurses. Saeran laughed humorlessly. “They talk about us, ya know. When they think I’m sleeping. About how I’m hopeless and you’re stupid for thinking I’ll get better or whatever. The fat, blonde one especially likes to say I’m better off dead-”

Saeran was cut off by Saeyoung’s fist slamming against the railing. “I don’t care what they said, Saeran, it doesn’t mean shit!” He snapped, unlocking the anger he’d hidden away. Anger at himself, at the hospital staff for being judgmental, at V and Rika for breaking their promise. “They don’t know what they’re even talking about. They don’t know a damn thing, ignore them.”

Saeran smirked, shaking his head, “They have a point, ya know? I was in a … cult. I’m _crazy and dangerous, _because of Mint Eye.”__

Saeyoung gazed at his younger brother in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have even been there! It’s not your fault.”

Saeran snapped his head to the center to meet Saeyoung’s gaze, his minty green eyes wide with surprise. “What? What did you say?”

“It’s not your fault, Saeran. None of this is your fault. You’re paying for my sins - for Rika’s sins. I’m sorry.” The red-haired brother trailed into a whisper, his anger turned sorrow. “I should’ve protected you. I let my guard down, and you paid the price. I didn’t know… I’m so sorry, Sae-” He cuts off, choking on the tears building in his throat. God, he hates himself. He wants to hate Rika, and V, he wants to hate the hospital staff, hell, he even wants to hate God. But he really just hates himself.

Saeran stares at his twin for a moment, before reaching to his bedside table to pick up the small bowl of rice. Slowly, he scoops clump after clump into his mouth. He refuses to meet Saeyoung’s eyes again, but he finishes the entire bowl of rice before rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket over his shoulder. The sunlight shining through the blinds leaves a small halo on the pillow above his head, and Saeyoung can breathe.


End file.
